


stargazing

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentions of Adam/Shiro, Secretly a Virgin, Virginity, but he wasn't hiding it it was more like oh didnt you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: “Can I suck your dick?”Keith startled, fumbling with the wet plate in his hands and almost dropping it back into the sink.“Wha-What? Why?”Lance shrugged slightly, not looking at him from where he was lazily drying cups with a dishrag.“It calms me down.”Keith stared at him.“What, is my cock like your fucking binky or something?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 486





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> i think my quarantine depression is over now lads!!! have some klance

When Keith was in the Garrison, it was significantly harder to hook up with someone than it was at his no-standards small town highschool. Mainly because everyone at the Garrison, including the teachers, were a pack of uppity bitches who expected Keith to provide his own condoms like he was some kind of _millionaire_.

Thank god Shiro was (somehow) sexually active and Keith could raid his medicine cabinet, otherwise he would’ve snapped way earlier than he did. 

But even then, fucking was barely even worth it given the shitty ass pillow talk everyone insisted on doing. Especially among the first years who all banded together into little groups of who attended what school before the Garrison. Keith knew that Lance had attended some fancy schmancy International school because he’d hung out with the private school dicks. 

Which is why, in Keith’s mind, it made sense why he didn’t remember the other boy. Same basic training, different lunch tables and ergo different leagues. There’s no way the people Lance clinked glasses at dinner with would’ve given ‘expelled x- number of times’ Keith the time of day. So Keith had done the same. 

So it made logical sense that if you weren’t willing to _talk_ to someone then you weren’t willing to _fuck_ them either.

But then again it made perfect sense that Lance wouldn’t or couldn’t follow basic instructions.

XxX

It started in the heat of the moment. 

A split second decision with no cognitive thought or brain activity behind it (kind of like all of Keith’s other life altering decisions). Lance was in his face bitching about this or that, Keith was in Lance’s face giving back as good as he got then Keith blinked and suddenly his cock was tucked halfway down Lance’s throat. 

It was like a magic trick- the kind you got from a Vegas casino rather than your backyard birthday party clown.

It was good. _Of fucking course_ it was good because Keith came in maybe three strokes and a few seconds, blowing his load between Lance’s butter soft lips. Then Lance pulled off him with a breathless sigh, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smeared white on his cheeks like he was in the mess hall and _finished with dinner_.

“How _cute_ , mullet.” Lance muttered, lips tugging slightly up in a smirk as he rose up from his knees. 

It _sounded_ like mockery. 

If Keith was the one who said it, he’s certain it would’ve been. Along with that little derisive lilt in his voice that he knows drives people like James Griffin and Lance McClain insane.

But Lance was as transparent as glass and wouldn’t know subtlety if it hit him over the head with a shovel.

So Keith does the only thing he can think of to save face. 

Which is how he ended up crouched between Lance’s legs. One hand clenched around bunched up jeans curled around Lance’s knees, and the other wrapped around Lance’s cock, stroking him so hard that Lance was half squirming to get away and half whining for more. His mouth occasionally made an appearance, holding Lance in his mouth for a moment before pulling off to jack him off some more. People tended to like a sprinkling of this and a sprinkling of that. Diversity. _For the flavour._

Lance finished with an almost soundless cry, lightly bruised lips parting in a choked sound as he spilled into Keith’s gloves. 

Keith’s _nice_ gloves (fresh from the pack and brand new the night he rescued Shiro. It was to make a good first impression on the ‘arriving’ party. Not that Shiro noticed.)

Keith stared down at the mess pooled between his fingers, feeling an uncomfortable wetness clinging between the thin kevlar-polyester blend and his skin. Lance was stretched out against the wall like a sunbathing cat, his lithe body long and ply under Keith’s free hand latched onto his hip.

Lance caught his gaze, blue eye glinting, and stared at him with an incomprehensible look on his face. The same kind Keith could recall him making when the Professors would hand back Chemistry III tests. 

Keith stared for a moment longer before opening his mouth.

“How _cute_.” He mocked.

XxX

Strangely enough, nothing immediately came of it. 

Days fly by. Weeks pass. Missions come and go.

Lance literally never brought it up again- which was something Keith hadn’t expected. The other boy always struck him as the sort to blab about his conquests to the whole world- real or imaginary.

So he’d been fully expecting for Lance to let it slip out one day during dinner, a quick sort of ‘hey, I fucked Keith. Gimme a prize.’ Then the spotlight would shine on Keith, along with the weight of everyone’s disappointment.

Not that Keith would ever deny what happened between them if anyone ever asked. 

No. Keith owned up to his mistakes.

Yet his kind-of-a-hookup never tries to get one over on Keith using it. Not even in the middle of the several arguments they had since said sort-of-a-hookup. Lance never made a slight against Keith’s dry-handed hand job which Keith knows for a fact has been described as “barely tolerable”.

And fuck the guy from his old high school that said that. Never mind that Keith did.

But Lance. Lance hadn’t said shit. 

Then again it’s not like Keith passed out guest service reviews every time he got laid. Which wasn’t often because there were only so many times he could handle being told he was bad at sex before going full on ‘abstinence-only’ like his high school always wanted him to be.

It hit Keith pretty soon after that that maybe _Lance_ was the one who was embarrassed to let anyone know what happened. 

And wasn’t that a slap in the face because Keith was sitting on a solid user review of 2.6 out of 5 stars. 

Watching Lance, that seemed more and more to be the case. While Lance was still all too willing to point out Keith’s (many) flaws. There was a new clear line of distance between them. Lance didn’t get in his face enough for him to feel the warm ghost of his breath. Their noses almost always used to mash together like a couple of pool noodles at a five year old’s pool party. Now they barely skimmed together. 

Distance, Keith realized. Lance was setting up a clear line of distance between them. a

 _Lance_. Of all people.

What, was he scared that he’d trip and his dick would slide into Keith’s hands or something? 

_He should be so lucky._

Keith felt a bubble of offense pop and grumble in his stomach because _oh bullshit_ . Like hell was Lance not attracted to him, the other boy’s continued lingering gazes proved as much. Sure maybe the suddenness of having Keith go down on him may have startled him but Lance did it first. Since when was sucking dick a knee-jerk reaction?(Not that it’d been bad, it’d been nice. _Really nice._ )

But the point was that _Lance_ maybe, probably, definitely thought _Keith_ was bad at sucking dick.

…

Okay that was a fair point. 

That didn’t mean he fucking liked it.

XxX

“Can I suck your dick?”

Keith startled, fumbling with the wet plate in his hands and almost dropping it back into the sink. 

“Wha-What? Why?”

Lance shrugged slightly, not looking at him from where he was lazily drying cups with a dishrag.

“It calms me down.”

Keith stared at him.

“What, is my cock like your fucking binky or something?”

Keith let the words slip off his tongue with the same smoothness as when he insulted the other boy and almost immediately winced.

_Great Kogane, keep it up, that’s exactly why the other boys keep crawling back to you._

But his background confusion was justified. Lance goes radio silent for weeks and then out of nowhere, _this_?

Lance let out a little huffy noise, his cheeks filling and expelling with air like he was mentally trying to weigh the pros and cons of continuing a conversation with Keith. 

Keith tightened his grip on one of the Altean glass goblets they used for dinner and tightly began scrubbing around the rim in smooth circles just to have something to do. Lance continued to breathe with loud windy sounds like he was preparing for labor, filling the silence between them before finally speaking.

“Keith.” Lance began, head bowing slightly, “would you _please_ allow me to suck. your. dick.”

Lance punctuated the words with a slight clap against the sink but still managed to speak with more decorum than the words probably deserved.

It was surprisingly dignified.

Keith stared down at his pruning hands, wincing as the stream of cleansing liquid from the ‘krazy straw’ shaped faucet soaked his jacket sleeves. 

“Sure, why not?” 

The shrug that accompanied was too unruffled to demonstrate the absolute stream of _‘what the fuck???’_ flowing through Keith.

Two goblets, three serving dishes, and four dinner plates later and Keith was sitting at the edge of his bed with unbuttoned pants and his cock in Lance McClain’s mouth.

It was _warm_ , was the only thought that Keith could process as he gently rolled his hips against Lance’s face. Lance’s neatly groomed fingers dug into Keith’s hip bones as he kneeled between his spread thighs, mouth working down his length in a slow bob.

Keith’s lungs were stuttering with half cut off breaths and strangled noises as he resisted the urge to pull Lance’s head and subsequent mouth down to his hilt. He couldn’t even if he wanted to because Keith’s _‘special place’_ was situated between a set of snow-white chompers that probably saw a dentist the recommended two times a year. 

Keith may have a death wish but by god he was _not stupid_.

Lance hummed, the vibrations sending a tremor through Keith’s cock and nearly forcing him to keel over then and there. The sound that choked out of him was fucking _humiliating_.

Lance’s spit-glossed lips were stretched around Keith’s length and the head of Keith’s cock was busy pressing against his throat, but Keith knew for an absolute fact that Lance was laughing at him.

One of Lance’s hands began working at the tight muscles of Keith’s lower back, the other drifted to Keith’s thigh and had a grip like an iron clamp. Keith hissed out a low sound as Lance made a thick _sucking_ sound, his body going tight like a bowstring as he let out a soundless whine.

Keith’s white-knuckled hands, which had been safely tucked under his thigh, immediately shot out, fingers weaving into the silky strands of Lance’s hair. Lance’s nose nuzzled into the dark patch of hair at the base of Keith’s cock, thick saliva leaving a glossy coat on Keith’s dick as he slowly started to pull away.

Keith’s hands trembled like he was low on blood, his fingers delicately tracing the edge of Lance’s ears and cheekbones, knuckles kissing against the puffed lips of Lance’s mouth as they curled around Keith’s cockhead.

“ _Fuck_.”

Lance’s blue eyes stared up at Keith, pink tongue coming out and _licking_ at Keith’s cum dripping slit.

“ _Shit_.”

Lance’s puffy lips immediately curled into a grin. He looked like the fucking devil that Keith’s youth pastor always tried to warn him about. 

A hot one. One that gave Keith brain melting blowjob orgasms.

Lance slowly began rising to his knees, his shoulders wincing slightly as his knees creaked like he was some shitty old man, the kind Keith used to push into the community pool.

One of Lance’s hands wiped across his forehead, an almost silent ‘whew’ flowing out of his mouth like he’d just finished one of the world’s hardest jobs.

Keith’s eyes traveled down, locking onto the prominent bulge pressing against the zipper of Lance’s jeans. 

“Let me do you.” 

It was more of an order than an offer but Keith figured that when you were as hard as Lance seemed to be you’d take what you could get. Lance’s brow immediately raised, his eyelashes accentuating the wideness of his eyes.

“And endure another one of your sloppy, dollar store slobber fests? No thank you.”

_Keith fucking knew it._

In his indignance, Keith’s hands reached forward to grasp Lance’s belt loops, tugging him forward and letting Lance trip onto the bed. 

Keith crawled between Lance’s legs and while one hand tugged Lance’s jeans and briefs down to his knees, the other blindly grasped under his bed for the discarded vial of alien equipment greaser Coran gave him to condition the leather-like pommel of his knife.

It was probably safe to use. If not Keith would apologize. And explain to Shiro why Lance spontaneously started bleeding out of his eyes or something.

But Coran probably wouldn’t give Keith something that would do that. 

Probably.

Keith was squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers before stopping and staring up to meet Lance’s eyes. 

Lance’s pupils were blown so wide, the blue of his eyes were nothing but a thin ring of color surrounding it. A heavy red hue was painted on his cheeks, framing the pretty ‘O’ of his mouth as he stared down the length of his body at Keith. One of his hands was curled tightly around his cock, the thumb pressed tightly against the blushed pink color of his slit.

Keith took a shaky breath, his own spent cock pitifully twitching between his own naked legs. 

The equipment greaser worked well. It worked _really well_ given that a few minutes in it started heating up like like some kind of magic potion and drove Lance _fucking insane_.

“Shii- I huhh hngg, ughh _Keith-_ ”

Lance was writhing like Keith was killing him, his hips rolling and thrusting into the air as Keith finger fucked him steadily with two of his fingers. Lance’s eyes were scrunched closed, his brow furrowed in pleasure as he sloppily pumped his own cock.

Keith was pressed as close as he could get, Lance’s thighs thrown over his shoulder as he stroked and curled his fingers against Lance’s prostate, his walls clenching weakly at the appendages.

Lance was practically putty in Keith’s hands, his jeans and underwear hanging on for dear life on Lance’s ankle, his full body shivers pushing them closer and closer to falling completely off.

“ _Keith_ !” Lance cried, mouth falling open as he fucked his hips down onto Keith’s hands. “Fuck! Nnghh yes! _Yes! Yes! Yes-!_ ”

Heh. Who was sloppy, dollar store material now?

XxX

When Lance cornered Keith after training almost a full week later, Keith was all too ready for another one of their usual arguments, feeling a raised voice already forming in his chest.

It got sucked back down when Lance dropped to his knees and started pawing at the closed zipper of Keith’s pants.

At that moment, it suddenly occurred to Keith that he was like the frozen yogurt machine in the mess hall of the Garrison. 

An utter disappointment of a desert but _god_ it was better than nothing.

Keith’s fingers deftly unclipped his zipper, tugging it down, before working down the dark briefs. Lance’s thin fingers easily wrapped around him as Keith let out a shaky breath filled with _relief_.

 _Fuck_ , okay this was _way better_ than nothing.

XxX

It just steamrolled from there. 

Or well it should’ve. Getting an ambush blowjob typically was supposed to _mean_ something. 

Keith wasn’t the most emotionally intelligent person in the world but even he knew that you don’t blow someone you don’t like. 

Or let them finger fuck you on their bed until they were begging.

Otherwise Keith would’ve liked the rest of his ‘rivals’ (that both Lance _and_ Shiro claimed had existed at the Garrison) a whole lot better if they acted like Lance did.

Scratch that he still probably wouldn’t.

Or at least he would for Lance. 

It was a bit disorienting, really.

Keith couldn’t really think of anytime the other boy was ever really sort of kind silent around him (save for the occasional snub which was really sort of just expected by that point). It’s only a recent development for Keith to find out that for impossibility to be possible- Lance had to have something in his mouth.

Specifically dick. Even more specifically, _Keith’s dick._

Then after the fact, Lance is like Keith’s old hand cranked radio. Use it once and it needs a few days to decide whether you can use it again before you can come back for more. So no consistency, really.

Not that Keith was complaining. He wasn’t ever much of crybaby but less so especially when it came to his cock.

He was a simple man. What could he say.

XxX

Still, part of Keith, the deep deep part he shoved down, _preened_ whenever Lance would come to him. 

Knocking on his door or hip checking him in the halls, cheeks highlighted with a rosy flush, eyes hazy with _want_. 

It made Keith feel _big_ . In that ego inflated way that he knew if he were someone else then _he’d_ be the kind of person he beat up at the smallest offense.

But it was all to blow off steam really. Keith was the angriest person he knew. And Lance was the most overcompensating, dramatic, annoying, whiny, frustrating person that he knew.

It stood to reason that those kinds of people were more than a little pent up. More so when they didn’t have a school full of other teenagers to release their horniness on. So it was up to Keith and Keith alone.

…

He couldn’t say it didn’t have drawbacks.

XxX

“Oh my god.” Keith couldn’t help but groan. “Why are you _so fucking horny_?”

“Why are you saying it like fucking me is _a job_?” Lance asked, looking offended. Keith dragged a hand down his face.

“Lance. I finger you so often I’m pretty sure I’m getting carpal tunnel- you can’t just masturbate?”

And give Keith’s poor fucking fingers a break. He fumbled his sword at practice earlier and Shiro had gotten all _worried_ and _concerned_. Asking questions like how’ve you been sleeping? Have you been eating? Do you need a break?

No. What Keith _needed_ was to be ambidextrous.

Lance huffed, wisps of his breath brushing Keith’s cheek as he pushed himself up on Keith’s bed. Apparently Keith wasn’t good enough to fuck on Lance’s bed so only his sheets ended up smelling like sweat and semen.

God the hurdles he jumped for his dick.

“ _Fine_.” Lance huffed, his tone indicating it was anything but. “But when i’m done i’m wiping it on your pillow.”

“ _You-_ ”

XxX

It seemed like such an obvious solution in hindsight. Why would Keith risk having to get endoscopic surgery on his wrist in a few years when he could just start using his dick?

His hand would get a break. He wouldn't fumble his sword anymore. Shiro would stop trying to hand feed him crumbled up protein bars Hunk made like he was a rescue at an aviary rehabilitation center.

A perfect solution.

If it weren’t for one tiny thing.

XxX

“You’re a virgin?” Keith couldn’t help but choke out. 

Lance raised a brow.

“Uh yeah?”

Well there went Keith’s ego. Of course Lance would say he was good, he _literally_ didn’t know any better.

God. What would his father think of him if he could see him. Probably something along the lines of _‘hell yeah, son!’_.

“But, I mean like not _really really_ , ya know?” Lance offered, brows furrowed like he was confusing himself with his wording.

He was confusing Keith too.

Keith decided to say as much.

“What?”

Lance pursed his lips, pouting slightly in thought and tugging lightly on his ear. A habit, Keith recalled, one he pulled out whenever he was trying to organize his thoughts or remember something.

“I mean like, I’ve fooled around and stuff- mostly with you- but like I haven’t done like... _the business_ with anyone. It’s just this whole thing is so _subjective_ . Did I lose my virginity the first time someone touched _me_ ? The first time _I_ touched someone? The first time I _gave_ oral? The first time I _got_ oral? The first time _you_ penetrated me-”

What.

“Wait a minute.” Keith began. Because really, _wait a fucking minute._

“When I fingered you, was that the first time-”

“That anyone touched my no-no-square?” Lance asked, tilting his head slightly in a way that always seemed mocking to Keith. “Yeah.”

“H-How?”

Because no really, _how_? Out of the entirety of Voltron, Lance was easily the most attractive human, tying closely with Hunk.

Lance shrugged, hands already unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his green jacket.

“I dunno, it just wasn't a thing with me? I flirted before class and at lunch but, I mean I was stuck _studying_ most of the time.”

Lance huffs at that, lips turning down like he was mourning the fact that he didn’t get to lose his virginity on the too small bunks of the garrison that creaked with every movement and were so close to the ceiling you could give yourself a concussion.

Lance was already crawling into his bed, pushing back his precious feather filled blanket that he somehow managed to macgyver out of Allura. It took Keith a moment before he slid in beside him, still fully clothed. Lance watched him with big, blue eyes, gaze slightly probing.

“When’d you lose yours?”

“Back in high school.”

Keith was settling steadily on his knees, pushing apart Lance’s unclothed thighs.

“Heh. Wow, _slut_.”

“Shut up. “ Keith immediately shot back without any real bite. Lance continued grinning with barely contained humor. Sliding his shirt up, Keith kept his gaze on Lance as he tugged the fabric over his head, covering his view of him for a moment.

“What about you?” Keith couldn’t help but push back. “Where’d you learn...all _that_.”

Because everything Lance did had to come from _somewhere_.

Lance shrugged, hazy eyes filling with a squirming eager light as Keith began sliding off his pants.

“Told ya, I got stuck studying a lot of the time- didn’t mean I studied class material.”

Keith raised a brow.

“Then why even bother? Why not hook up with someone if you wanted to so bad, I hear James Griffin gave it up for anyone.”

He didn’t actually. As far as Keith knew, Griffin was still tight enough to cook a goddamn diamond. But Keith’s resentment had a habit of popping up at random times and it manifested in the form of calling his childhood bully a whore, trillions of miles away from where he would ever hear him.

But secretly Keith hoped he could.

“ _Bitch_.” He muttered lowly under his breath.

“What?” Lance asked, expression twisted in confusion.

“Nothing. You were saying?”

Lance’s face stayed disbelieving for a moment longer before shrugging.

“Eh, it was a scholarship requirement.” Lance offered, easing back down to his pillow as Keith began hovering over him. “Garrison Laureates are all required to submit research papers on topics of their choice at the end of each month. I did mine on oral sexual satisfaction, the self esteem effects on masturbating naked, and an empirical review on addiction to pornography.”

Lance says it like it’s no big deal. Like he’s commenting on the color of the walls or the temperature of water. Like he, apparently, hadn’t forced panels of engineers, pilots, and pioneers in the field of aeronautics to read papers on how fucking horny he was.

Lance’s eyes drifted back to him. 

“Some of those went into _really_ deep detail.”

“ _Christ_ , Lance.”

Was _he_ the reason Shiro and Adam had dreaded their monthly laureate panel reviews so much? Or more like Adam had, Shiro had always returned looking so pensive and thoughtful like someone had given him a particularly complex aviation theorem.

Ew. That was such a gross thought. Shiro having weird old man sex. Yeah, ‘I’m only twenty-eight!’ Keith’s fucking ass.

Lance is spreading his thighs, pressing his knees lightly against Keith’s waist before pulling away slightly. Keith met his eyes, stopping for a moment to stare at the dusky pink of Lance’s perked nipples, the red flush that traveled down his neck and to his chest. The hardening length poking against Keith’s thigh.

Lance’s chest rose with each breath he took, his blue eyes darkening to almost black as he watched Keith stroke his cock with a greased up hand.

“So we fuckin’ tonight or what, bitch?” Lance asked, brows raising nearly to his hairline at the question.

Keith grinned, inching closer.

“Yeah, yeah cool your jets space cadet.”

Lance huffed, pouting enough that his lower lip jutted out in that over dramatic way when he was trying to emotionally manipulate Shiro.

How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i usually make lance the fuckboi slut in my fics and decided why not keith for this one? equality and all that 😌
> 
> Xxx  
> lance, years later after having had his fair share of slutting around: lmao i just realized u weren’t that good lol  
> keith, already taking off his clothes: you wanna fuckin say that again-??!
> 
> XxX  
> come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
> 


End file.
